forestations_sidegroupsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Puppytime911/Ava Clair
Character Insight ''' ---- '''Ava *Full Name- Ava Elizabeth Clair *'Age- '''13 '''Airstrike' *Story Behind Name- Her element is air, and she is very fierce, which is the reason for the "strike" *'Age- 4' *'Breed-' Border Collie Appearance ''' ---- '''Ava *'Hair Colour -' Dark Brown *'Eye Colour -' Dark Brown *'Skin Colour -' Tan *'Height - '' '5 ''10 *'Weight -' 125 lbs. *'Nationalities -' Partialy Italian *'Extras' - Many bruises from being abused Airstrike *'Eye Colour -' Light Brown *'Pelt Colour -' White, Black, Light Brown *'Fur Length -' 2 ft. *'Height -' 18 in. *'Weight -' 36 lbs. *'Extras' - Scar on left leg, large scar on flank. 'Personality ' ---- Ava is usually a very sweet, kind, and friendly person. She likes to make friends, and is usually very positive. Although she seems bubbly at most times, she is actulaly very sensitive, and she get's very defensive of her friends and family if someone threatens them. Ava get's very connected to people. 'History ' ---- Ava was born September 15, 2013. She grew up as a normal child, and she had a younger sister too. Her younger sister had fallen ill a few weeks after taken home. Ava protected her sister, and was always around her. About a month passed, and Ava's younger sister had passed away from the illness. Ava was full of sorrow for her sister, and wore a locket with a picture of her sister in it, and promised to never take it off. Her parents were also greiving from the loss of her sister, but their loss made them start to hurt Ava. They set rules for Ava, and if she didn't follow them, she would get harmed. As she grew up, her sorrow gew to depression, and her pain level had sky-rocketed from being abused by her parents. She got used to being abused, and she eventually started to stop breakign those rules. She liked going out into the forest, and was curious of everything in the forest. She got bit by a wolf, and she was infected, and became a werewolf when she was 13 years of age. She had gotten home after this event, and her parents had punished Ava to her greatest extent. Ava then ran from her parents, and started living with her close friend, Chris, who is also a werewolf. 'Relations ' ---- 'Christopher/Radar-Close Friend-'●●●●● : "Chris is cool. He treats me like a daughter to him, but I'm happy he let's me stay with him." 'Ellie/None-Younger Sister-'●●●●●●●●●● : "I really miss her. She's my younger sister..and I wish she were still around today." 'Carly/Raina-Friend-'●●●● : "I haven't seen much of Carly, but she seems cool." text text 'Romance ' ---- Current Mate: None Past Mates: None Ava's Crushes: None (for now :3) People Crushing on Ava: (Enter yourself) Physical Turn-ons: Someone who has preferably dark hair, and a medium build. Physical Turn-offs: Someone who can't lift very heavy things, blond or dyed hair, or is too smart for her liking. Mental Turn-ons: Kind Hearted, Gentle, Charming, and Sweet. Mental Turn-offs: Mean, Overreacts to everything, Get's Mad at Everyone. 'Preferences ' ---- Add text add text 'Gallery ' ---- |-|Ava= Miss Nissa.jpg Ava.jpg |-|Airstrike= Border Collie.jpg Airstrike.jpg Category:Blog posts